Haddie Huntzberger
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Logan have a typical highschool daughter that is just like Rory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Rory and Logan's teenage daughter Haddie is doing homework listening to her ipod with her earbud's in her ear's at the kitchen table when Rory walk's in.

Haddie look's up and jump's and takes her headphone's out ''Oh god Mom you scared me.'' she says in a freaked tone

''sorry kido how was school where's your father did you eat yet?'' Rory asks her

''school was fine and I don't know I got home and he wasn't here or hasn't been here since I have gotten home and yea I had some spaghetti o and meatball's earlier.'' she tell's her

''oh huh that's weird and he didn't even come home at all or leave a note maybe he had to work late or went out for drink's with the boy's or something well okay I'm going to go change be right back sweetie.'' Rory tells her and kisses her head

''okay.'' Haddie says and puts her headphone's back in her ear's and continue's working on her homework.

Rory goes into the bedroom and chances out of her work clothes into her sweat's and comes back out into the kitchen and pours herself a drink then goes over to Haddie and stands behind her watching do her homework over her shoulder.

''god must you do that god I hate when you do that it just freaks me out and makes me nervous!'' Haddie tells her

''ok ok I'm sorry chill did you call your grandmother at all today?'' Rory asks her

''uh no I've been busy doing homework but I'll call her before I go to bed tonight it's no big deal she understand's that I'm busy she did have a highschooler once.'' Haddie tells her and looks at her mom

''okay and yea I know me.'' Rory says and sit's down next to her

''so how are all ur AP classes going?'' Rory asks her

''they're hard but fine.'' Haddie tells her

''oh good.'' Rory says and just watches her daughter writting and studying with like 30 open books scattered across the table like she used to do and remember's how Lorelai worded it and asks her daughter what she's doing.

''so What is all this?'' Rory asks her

''Hm? Oh, I found that if I focus too much on one subject, I start to get a little punchy. This way, when I hit Bolshevik Revolution overload, I just shift over here and, oh, hello, Anne Boleyn is going down, and then when that gets too depressing, it's right over to calculus.'' Haddie tells her

''Saving the party subject for last, huh?'' Rory asks her

''This shifting back and forth seems to produce better results.'' Haddie tells her

''I think you're pushing yourself too hard kid.'' Rory tells her

''what no I'll be fine I just need to focus now just go and stop talking to me!'' Haddie says in an annoyed tone

''Haddie!'' Rory says

Haddie just look's at her and start's getting nervous and panicky.

''okay I'm going.'' Rory tells her and get's up and goes into another room.

Haddie goes back to writting and studying. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on after Haddie finishs up her homework she turn's off all the light's not caring if it's pitch black when Logan comes home and goes to her room and lay's down and end's up falling asleep before she get's a chance to call Lorelai. In the morning Rory wake's up to her alarm clock going off loudly in her ear so she groan's and hit's it off and get's up and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower and get's ready and dressed for work in her suit and comes out into the kitchen and is making herself some coffee when the phone ring's so she pick's it up and answer's it.

''Hello?'' Rory says

''Hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''Oh good morning mom.'' Rory says

''hey is everything alright Haddie didn't call at all yesterday?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea everything is fine and yea she was busy she had a lot of homework and probably fell asleep before she got a chance to call you.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay so what are you doing right now?'' Lorelai asks her

''I am pouring myself some coffee and getting ready to leave for work in a little bit.'' Rory tells her

''oh so is Haddie up yet and is stopping by after school today?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no I don't think so not yet and I don't know I guess you will have to call her cell after school and ask her.'' Rory tells her

''so how's and where's Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know I woke up alone I guess he never came home last night.'' she tells her

''oh where do you think he is do you think he slept at work?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know and I really don't care anymore.'' Rory tells her

''um Mom I have to go I'm already running late and I still have to wake Haddie so she get's up for school in time so I will call you and talk to you later.'' Rory tells her

''okay hun have a good day I love you.'' Lorelai telsl her

''love you too bye.'' Rory says and hangs up with her and goes into Haddie's room and wakes her up

''Haddie she pushes her finger into her cheek

''mmm stoppp.'' Haddie groans

''hunnie.'' Rory says and she does it again

''mmmm Mom!'' Haddie pushes her hand away

Rory hit's her bed hardly to wake her ''Haddie get up now your gonna be late for school I'm leaving for work love you don't forget to call your grandmother after school when you get home I'll see you tonight.'' Rory tells her and kisses her head

''mmm.'' Haddie groans

Rory leaves her room and grab's her stuff and leaves for work. 


End file.
